Stubborn
by dickory5
Summary: Tanto Momoko como Miyako, sabían que Kaoru era algo...especial. Y sabían que eso nunca iba a cambiar, al igual que su actitud.


¡Hola!

9-Enero-14

.

.

* * *

-Debiste estudiar más para esa prueba, te dije que era muy importante.-Dijo Momoko.

-¡Lo sé! Es solo que me olvidé de ella por completo y reprobé-dijo mirando a otro lado. -¡Demonios! ¡Mis papas van a matarme!-dijo Kaoru asustada, recordando la última vez que no aprobó un examen.

-¿Y qué harás?-preguntó la pequeña rubia que las acompañaba, Miyako.

-No lo sé…-dijo pensando en algo, que pudiera evitar que llegara a casa temprano.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en escusas, aceptar las consecuencias y ponerte a estudiar en lugar de salir a tus partidos de futbol-la regañó Momoko, pues sabía que las '_soluciones_' de Kaoru, siempre terminaban en desgracias cada una peor que la anterior.

Kaoru volteó con Momoko. Por un lado tenía razón, debía empezar a hacerse responsable de sus actos pero por otro lado, era más fácil sacarle la vuelta a los problemas y no dar explicaciones a nadie.-No quiero llegar a casa hoy-murmuró Kaoru.

-Creo que Momoko tiene razón, Kaoru, de todas maneras, tus padres deben ver ese examen tarde o temprano-dijo Miyako.

-Mejor que sea tarde, iré a dar la vuelta por ahí, ¡adiós!-dijo Kaoru, para salir corriendo a algún lugar.

-Esta niña nunca va a cambiar-Dijo Momoko, observándola alejarse por el horizonte.

-Es por eso que siempre será nuestra amiga-Respondió Miyako con una sonrisa.

.

.

_-Bueno, de todas maneras siempre quise saber hacia dónde iba cada autobús-_Pensó, se subió a uno al azar y se puso los audífonos pensando en qué cosas podría decirle su madre por no aprobar el exámen.

-Que flojera-Dijo.-Igual ellos saben que la escuela no es uno de mis fuertes-Dijo en un puchero.

-No quiero llegar a casa-Dijo cerrando los ojos, quería relajarse.

-Niña- Escuchó que alguien hablaba.-Hey-Despertó al sentir unos golpecitos leves en el hombro.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de mala gana sacándose uno de los audífonos

-La ruta termina aquí, bájate-Le dijo el hombre que conducía el autobús, volteo y no vió a nadie más.-Tenga-dijo dándole unas monedas-Me bajo en la parada del centro-Dijo para volverse a acurrucar.

-No entiendes, son las diez de la noche, el camión ya no sale hasta mañana temprano.

-¿¡QUÉ¡?-Preguntó dando un salto.

-Es peligroso que andes sola de noche, ¿te pido un taxi?-

-No es necesario-Dijo, la verdad si lo era, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi.-Llamare a mi hermano para que venga por mí-Dijo, no quería que supiera que estaba vulnerable, pues no tenía celular.

-¿Segura?-Insistió.

-Si-Contestó con molestia. Salió del lugar, y vio muchos autobuses pero no sabía dónde estaba, nunca había visitado esta parte de la ciudad. Su madre estaría furiosa y preocupada al igual que Momoko, estaba segura que su madre ya había llamado para preguntar por ella. No quería llegar a su casa…¡Pero no lo decía literal! A pesar de que era muy ruda, algo podía pasarle y no era que tuviera miedo, sino que podía volar a su casa en segundos en lugar de deambular por horas hasta su casa. Estaba tan enojada, ¿De quién fue la magnífica idea de guardar los cinturones? Oh si, de aquel pequeño nerd, Ken. Lo iba a matar cuando lo viera.

-¡AH!-el ladrido de un perro la asustó. –Estúpido perro, sigue ladrando-Dijo y loe arrojó una piedra, para sorpresa de Kaoru, el perro saltó la cerca. –Esto no es bueno…-Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

.

.

-¡Al fin llegas!-Dijo la mamá de Kaoru-¿Dónde estabas y por qué estás tan agitada?-Preguntó.

-Mamá, lo importante es que no me mató ese perro-Dijo sacando un papel de su mochila.

-¿Reprobaste de nuevo?-Afirmó su madre en una pregunta.

-Estudiaré más.-dijo.

-Estás castigada.-Le contestó molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?-Preguntó.

-Una semana por haber reprobado y dos meses por llegar a esta hora jovencita.-

-No puede ser.-Dijo.

.

.

-Te lo dije- Dijo Momoko.-Si hubieras llegado a tu casa, solo estarías castigada una semana, y no dos meses y una semana.

-Ya déjala Momoko, ¿que no vez que sufre ya?-

-Gracias Miyako, tu si me comprendes-

-Si, lástima que te perderás ese evento de luchas que darán en las afueras de Tokio.-

-¡¿QU...E?!-

-Si lo haces de nuevo será un año Kaoru…-le dijo Momoko.

-¡No importa, no quiero llegar a casa hoy, tengo que hacer limpieza!-dijo mientras desaparecía.

-Esta niña nunca va a cambiar-Dijo Momoko, observándola alejarse por el horizonte.

-Es por eso que siempre será nuestra amiga-Respondió Miyako con una sonrisa.


End file.
